Powers and Prejudice and Aliens
by Cecil Manzi
Summary: SYOC. It has been twenty years since the Justice League last saved the world and since then, regulations on intergalactic travel have been increased tenfold. Dick Greyson now heads the new YJ under a different name alongside his old friend, Artemis.


**It has been twenty years since YJ and the Justice League last saved the world and since then, Anti-Alien groups have grown significantly in power to the point where any interspecies contact or intergalactic travel has been all but outlawed. It is not just Earth that has begun these laws but nearly every planet in the galaxy as well. Still, there are aliens born on Earth from past ancestors that must have papers and face prejudice every day. They are still welcomed into Young Justice, but most alien JL members were forced to resign due to discrimination.**

 **Two radicalist groups have been born from these new laws and regulations, both determined to shut down YJ and one to eliminate the human race entirely. They are known as AIM and GAAEI. Anti Immigration Men is an earthling organization and Galactic Alliance Against Earthly Intervention is an intergalactic group. Both have made the unusual decision to send their youngest members to infiltrate YJ and bring it down from the inside.**

* * *

 **BASIC STATS**

Alias: _Their superhero or supervillain title or unique codename_  
Group / Alliance Affiliation(s): _Is it Young Justice, the Galactic Alliance Against Earthly Intervention {GAAEI} or the Anti Immigration Men {AIM}_

Secret ID: _Real name_  
Nickname(s):  
Age: _We're aiming for teens (13-19), but no younger than 11 and no older than 21._  
Gender: _Male or Female_  
Nationality: _Earth country? Alien? Mixed ancestry? You can also put in ethnicity (e.g. Canadian, but is Vietnamese descent)_  
Current Residence:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Type: _Long, short, wavy, messy, curly, etc._  
Skin Color: _You can also describe their skin type if it's unique_  
Physical Description: _Slim, athletic, chubby, muscular, greasy, etc._

 **Personality**

Good Traits: _Some things people will find positive about them or are adaptive, or makes their life easier_  
Bad Traits: _Some things that are considered maladaptive about them, or makes their life harder_

Quirks: _Extra stuff that makes them unique! Weird stuff they do._  
Hopes: _What motivates them to keep going despite other obstacles? What's their big dream goal?_  
Fears: _Any phobias? Something they can't stand to lose? Something that will push them to desperate measures?_

 **Sexual Orientation:** (Straight, homo, bi, asexual/a romantic, pan)

 **Battle**  
Power(s): _General description of power and abilities, and what it's mostly based on._

 **POWER/ABILITY 1:** _brief description of what it does_  
PROS: _What makes it so useful.. if it's useful at all_  
CONS: _What keeps the person from abusing this power? Or if they keep abusing it anyway, what are the side effects? What's bad about this power?_

 **POWER/ABILITY 2:** _brief description of what it does_  
PROS: _What makes it so useful.. if it's useful at all_  
CONS: _What keeps the person from abusing this power? Or if they keep abusing it anyway, what are the side effects? What's bad about this power?_

 **Weapon(s):** _Any arsenals that they use like a sword, guns, grenades, etc. Remember not to list too many since they won't be able to carry it all!_  
Style: _How do they generally fight? What's their battle strategy? Quick? Slow? Aggressive? Evasive? etc._  
Strengths: _What makes them good in battle? Team player? Good tank?_  
Weaknesses: _What gives enemies the opportunity to get the better of them? What makes them screw it up for themselves or their team?_

 **Background:**  
 _Some general information about their past and motivations! Add in villainous motivations as necessary if they happen to be on the "wrong side"!_

* * *

 **Characters**

Noah Torch as Cirque {Weapons and Combat Expert | Photographic Memory | Leader of the Young Justice}

Zack Calvin as Double Shot {Fire Manipulation | Water Manipulation | Second-in-Command of the Young Justice} by zackattack1

A'rann M'orzz {Aaron Morse} as Boy Martian {Martian Physiology | Telepathy} by Cyline the Cherry Blossom

Cressida Song as Alchemy {Chemical Manipulation} by Felilla

Catherine Hawk as Light-Bringer {Hard Light Manipulation} by TheOneWhoCameBefore

Cassiopeia Carter as Occult {Invisibility | Teleportation} by Mistycharming

Joseph {Joey} West as Rapid Fire {Super Speed} by theawesomeflash

Joseph Mikastaki as Peace Walker {Spirit Projection} by DeathTheManiac

Regina {Ginny} Pasternak as Scanner {Master Hacker} by Rosemarie Benson

Voriia Mystic as Shadow {Shadow Manipulation} by SageandSky

Alfonso Cortez as Faust {Enhanced Senses}

* * *

Please submit via PM and I will respond if your character is accepted or not. All OP characters will be overlooked. This will be updated with the new characters and their powers, etc until the first chapter is completed.


End file.
